


Hey, Bartender!

by TheEnchantress



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bartender Steve, M/M, otp prompt, tony is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantress/pseuds/TheEnchantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes to his usual bar. The bartender, however, is anything but the usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Bartender!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour so its silly and not to be taken seriously.  
> This is based on a cute little prompt from http://otp-fanfic-ideas.tumblr.com/post/146496645973/imagine-your-otp  
> I also wrote it this way because I feel like Tony is usually really smooth, but the second he sees a man as attractive as Steve, he becomes an idiot. True story.   
> Enjoy!

Tony made his way through the dimly lit bar, sneaking by and bumping into anyone in his path. He suited down for the night and was sporting some faded blue jeans and an AC/DC tee. Probably for the best anyway, because there were too many loosely held glasses of alcohol in the air just waiting to spill all over him. This was typical for a Friday night, although he usually tried to stay away from attending bars on the weekends; tonight was an exception.

He sat down on his usual stool at the far right of the bar and placed his wallet on the counter. He pulled out his phone to fiddle with until the bartender had noticed him.

“What're you drinking tonight?” A curious voice asked. Before looking up Tony automatically responded, 

“The usual. Make it a double though, will ya?” There was a pause.

“Sorry, I don't think we've met before. What do you want?” The bartender asked shyly. Tony looked up and made eye contact with the man behind the counter. Immediately, his heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened. Damn, this is the most beautiful man he has ever laid his eyes on. His mouth went dry and he really wished he had a drink in his hand right now.

“Hey,” The bartender waved a hand in front of Tony's eyes. “Buddy, what do you want?”

“You.” Tony replied instantaneously, looking him directly in his beautiful blue eyes. _Shit did I just say that out loud?.....oh well_. The man was taken aback at first, but kept his composure.

“Sorry, I don't know how to make a 'you',” He replied without missing a beat.   
Before Tony could respond, some drunk douche came slobbering up to the bar.

“Thhhree waters,” he slurred. The bartender glanced at Tony, then left to go grab three empty glasses. This was his chance to sneak away and just forget that what just happened, happened.  
But before he could even get up, a glass clanked on the counter in front of him. 

“Tony! What are you doing here on a Friday, eh?” The owner of the bar said as he poured Tony his usual. He was a burly man who was way too perky for Tony's taste.“It's too crowded for you!” He gestured to all the people blabbering around the bar. Tony relaxed and took his drink in his hand.

“Yeah, well, needed something to do tonight,” He paused. “Hey, whose Blondie over there?” Tony gestured to the bartender who was now serving other drunk douches. The owner looked in his direction.

“Oh, Steve? Great guy. You've probably never met him, he only works weekends,” He smiled at Tony, before looking back at the bartender. “Hey Steve!” He called.

“Oh boy,” Tony muttered to himself.

“Steve, I want you to meet my favorite customer!” He waved him over to Tony. Steve walked over, a smile already on his face. Tony could feel his face getting hot, so he just focused on the ice cubes at the bottom of his glass.

“Steve, meet Tony. Tony, meet Steve.” The owner said happily. Tony stared at the ice cubes.

“Oh, we've already met,” Steve said with a smirk. So many ice cubes.

“YEP,” Tony choked out, glancing up at the man. The owner patted Steve's back and casually walked away to go help customers.

“Well, I'm out. One and done, I always say,” Tony gestured to his empty glass. He pulled out a twenty from his wallet to give to Steve.

“Hey, don't worry about it. Drinks on me.” Steve pushed the twenty back towards Tony. 

“Y-you know what else could be on...you..t-tonight....fuck.” Goddammit. He closed his eyes in embarrassment. If you can't see him, he can't see you type thing. Steve chuckled and shook his head.

“Hey, you were almost on your way to a decent pick up line,” he smiled. Tony wiped a hand over his face in defeat.

“Yeah, well...It's not my fault alright? If you weren't so damn attractive, I would've played that so smoothly, you'd already-” he stopped himself. “No one should be caught off guard like that, okay, it's just _rude_.” Tony picked an ice cube from his glass and started chewing on it. Steve huffed a laugh and picked up a rag to start wiping down the counters.

“My apologies,” he said in that beautiful deep Chris Evans voice. You know the one. Tony raised an eyebrow at him. “Maybe we can try this again next week?” Steve said.

“Nah, I don't do weekends in bars. Here tonight only,” Tony replied, still chewing his ice cube.

“Alright then,” Steve stopped to look at Tony directly, “Your place it is then.”  
Tony just about choked on his ice cube, but managed not to fuck up- again. 

He reached back in his wallet and laid down a tip on the counter for Steve, managed a wink at him, and made his way out of the bar. Holy shit, what just happened?


End file.
